Confederate Security Corps
The Confederate Security Corps policed the planets of the Confederacy, dealing with everyday criminals. They had jurisdiction everywhere within the Confederacy, except for government and military installations, and the customs ships were piloted by police soldiers of the C.S.C. They worked closely with Department A and C of Confederate Security. Departments of the C.S.C. Regional Police Forces The C.S.C. maintained police forces in every member system, each commanded by a Colonel or Lieutenant General. All species were accepted into the C.S.C., but Humans and Decuri were most common. Each Regional Police Force only had jurisdiction in its home system, and crimes covering several systems were usually coordinated by Confederate Security's Department A. In addition, the local police force could call upon the Planetary Defence Force (PDF) should a situation require it. Customs Operations As part of the Regional Police Forces, the System Custom Services were subordinate to the Regional Police Force, but was solely concerned with conducting customs operations in the system. Its jurisdiction was limited to its home system, but it could coordinate with other System Custom Services to conduct sector-wide customs operations. In addition, the System Custom Services could call upon Navy assets if a situation demanded it. Customs Vessels The C.S.C. used several different vessels for systems patrol and customs work. Often scavenged or bought used, the vessels had usually been modified for better performance. *Citadel-class Cruiser - rare *Enforcer-class Patrol Craft - rare *Guardian-class Light Cruiser - uncommon *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft - uncommon *Rendili StarDrive Light Corvette - rare *Stiletto-class Light Corvette - rare *Zealot-class Customs Corvette - common Confederate Rangers The Rangers were a specialty organization within the Confederate Security Corps. Charged with tracking down criminals beyond the Confederate borders, they had no official jurisdiction beyond the Confederacy's borders. Unofficially, however, their jurisdiction extended throughout the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim, regardless of other laws. The Rangers did try to cooperate with other governments, but if necessary would work on their own, even if it broke planetary law where they were. They rarely if ever revealed themselves as Confederate Rangers unless absolutely necessary, or when arresting a felon. As part of their duties, Rangers carried non-Confederate weaponry, and were authorized to use larger weapons than pistols. They also had the right to carry side-arms inside Police Headquarters, a right usually reserved for Confederate Security operatives. Incentives Unlike other police forces in the galaxy, the officers of the C.S.C. couldn't complain about bad pay and worse pension. The pay check for even a Constable was considerable, growing as the ranks increased, and a family could live comfortably on the pension for a Sergeant. Even so, it would be folly to join the C.S.C. for the paycheck alone. It was a dangerous job, and hundreds of officers were killed in the line of duty every year. Nevertheless, there were never a shortage of new officers. Personnel and organization General duty officers General duty officers designated the police which patrolled and responded to emergencies and other incidents, as opposed to detective services. They wore darkblue uniforms and performed functions that required an immediate recognition of an officer's legal authority, such as traffic control, stopping and detaining motorists, and more active crime response and prevention. General duty officers made up the bulk of a Region's personnel. Criminal Investigations Department The Criminal Investigations Department (CID) were responsible for investigations and detective work. They typically made up roughly 15% - 25% of a Region's personnel. Detectives, in contrast to general duty officers, typically wore 'business attire' in bureaucratic and investigative functions where a uniformed presence would be either a distraction or intimidating, but a need to establish police authority still existed. "Plain-clothes" officers dressed in attire consistent with that worn by the general public for purposes of blending in. In some cases, police were assigned to work "undercover", where they concealed their police identity to investigate crimes, such as organized crime or narcotics crime, that were unsolvable by other means. In some cases this type of policing shared aspects with espionage. CID worked closely with Confederate Security's Departments A and C. Auxiliary The C.S.C. also had auxiliary administrative duties, such as issuing firearms licenses. Specialized units The C.S.C. did not maintain its own specialized units, but relied on the Confederate Security's Covert Special Operations unit for dealing with situations involving hostage taking, armed robbery/assault and terrorism. Armament and equipment All C.S.C. officers carried sidearms in the normal course of their duties. They could also be equipped with non-lethal weaponry, particularly for riot control. Non-lethal weapons include stunbatons, riot control agents and sonic weapons. The use of firearms or deadly force were meant to be a last resort only to be used when necessary to save sentient life, although its use against fleeing felons and escaped convicts was accepted if the circumstances so dictated. Officers usually carried stuncuffs to restrain suspects. The C.S.C. made extensive use of modern communications equipment, carried both on the person and installed in vehicles, to co-ordinate their work, share information, and get help quickly. In addition, vehicle-installed computers enhanced the ability of police communications, enabling easier dispatching of calls, criminal background checks on persons of interest to be completed in a matter of seconds, and updating the officer's daily activity log and other required reports on a real-time basis. Other common pieces of police equipment included flashlights/torches and notebooks and "ticketbooks" or citations. List of Equipment *Bullet- and blaster-proof helmet **Encrypted long-range communications unit *Bullet- and blaster-proof uniform **Notebook *Utility belt **2 pair of stuncuffs **Stun-baton **Holster for sidearm **Flashlight **Pouch with pens and pencils **Extra ammunition for sidearm **Keys Police Vehicles The C.S.C. used patrol vehicles, usually civilian speeders adapted to police duty. The most popular by far was the Benson Police Air Speeder. A patrol speeder contained the following equipment: *Encrypted long-range data-transferral and communications unit *Suspect transport enclosure *Trunk firearms locker, containing one or two shotguns *Mobile data terminal *Evidence gathering CCTV *Automatic number plate recognition (ANPR) *Speed recognition device *Remote rear door locking Anti-riot vehicles *Benson Riot *Ja-Su Airjeep Common sidearms As mentioned, all C.S.C. officers carried sidearms in the normal course of their duties. The exact weapon was optional, but the most common are included here. Blaster Pistols *Arisaka StarFire Blaster Pistol *Decuu Arms AT-1 Blaster Pistol *Sukenov Deathclaw Blaster Pistol Slugthrowers *DeVreen BP-7 "Equaliser" Heavy Slugthrower *DeVreen PP-10 "Punisher" Heavy Slugthrower *DeVreen PP-12 Heavy Slugthrower *Jain Arms P-4 Medium Slugthrower *MiliTech P100 Heavy Slugthrower *MiliTech P200 Super-Heavy Slugthrower *Sukenov AutoFire Super-Heavy Slugthrower *Sukenov L-52 Medium Slugthrower *Zamira Predator Heavy Slugthrower Miscellanous Weapons *Pacnorval Defense Systems, Limited Sd-77 Sonic Pistol Other Weaponry In addition to their sidearm, officers may also be equipped with other weapons: Patrol Gear *DeVreen AS-7 "Avenger" Combat Shotgun *Jain Arms SG-14 "Stonecleaver" Combat Shotgun *MiliTech ATA-10 Shotgun Anti-Riot Gear *MiliTech BC-7 Blaster Carbine *Zamira Ripper Blaster Carbine *Pacnorval Defense Systems, Limited Sg-82 Sonic Rifle *MiliTech RGL Grenade Launcher Restrictions The Criminal Procedure Law regulated officers' discretion, so that they did not arbitrarily or unjustly exercise their powers of arrest, search and seizure, and use of force. C.S.C. officers was required to read a suspect his rights prior to interrogation to ensure that any confessions were admissible evidence. They were also prohibited from holding criminal suspects for more than 24 hours before arraignment (though it was possible to extend that time), using torture to extract confessions or using excessive force to effect an arrest. Using deception for confessions was permitted, but not coercion. There were exceptions or exigent circumstances such as an articulated need to disarm a suspect. C.S.C. officer could legally search any suspect who had been arrested, or their vehicles, home or business premises, without a warrant, and could seize anything they found in a search as evidence. All C.S.C. officers, whatever their actual rank, were 'constables' in terms of their legal position. This meant that a newly appointed constable had the same arrest powers as a Colonel or General. However, certain higher ranks had additional powers to authorize certain aspects of police operations, such as the power to authorise the continued detention of up to 24 hours of a person arrested for an offence and brought to a police station (granted to Sergeants), the power to authorise house searches (granted to Lieutenants), or the power to extend the length of prisoner detention to 36 hours (granted to Captains). Ranks C.S.C. The C.S.C. ranks, from lowest to highest: *Constable *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Major *Colonel *Lieutenant General *General *Commissioner General Rangers The Rangers had ranks similar to the C.S.C. All Rangers were technically operational, with only the Lieutenant General and the General ranks being mostly administrative. Administrative Duties by Rank Constable The lowest rank of the C.S.C., Constables made up the bulk of the force along with Corporals. They were usually assigned to patrol duty. Corporal When Constables had served for five years, they received an automatic promotion to Corporal. Along with Constables, Corporals made up the bulk of the force, and like Constables were usually assigned to patrol duty. Sergeant The duties of a Sergeant could differ immensely. Some Sergeant had patrol duty, training young Constables in the art of police work. Other Sergeants had administrative duties, such as handling security in the prison section of a precinct, or assigning new officers to patrol districts. Still others served in CID. Sergeant was the lowest rank able to be assigned to CID. Lieutenant Lieutenants were the bread and butter of CID. There were very few Lieutenants outside CID, though it was not unheard of. Captain Captains were senior operational officers, in charge of handling difficult cases and coordinating with their Lieutenant Commander and Commander. Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant Commanders were in charge of a specific department, spanning from Traffic to CID, and handled all administrative duties pertinent to their departments. Commander Commanders were in charge of a police precinct, handling administrative duties pertinent to his or her precinct. Major Majors were the commanders of planetary police sectors, handling administrative duties sometimes spanning hundreds of precincts. Colonel Colonels, along with Lieutenant Generals, were in charge of a system police force, handling high-level administrative duties. Lieutenant General Lieutenant Generals, along with Colonels, were in charge of a system police force, handling high-level administrative duties. General Generals oversaw the activities of several system police forces, reviewing recruitment figures and handling other high-level administrative duties. Commissioner General The Commissioner General was the administrative leader of the Confederate Security Corps, and resided in C.S.C. head quarters on Fuller. The Commissioner General in 17 ABY was Damien Mikos, a Fuller native. Known Members *Sergeant Kira Ten, Tilly City CID, Killian *Sergeant Suzan Kirz, Tilly City CID, Killian *Lieutenant Marita Sie, Tilly City CID, Killian *Captain Marc Herner, Tilly City CID, Killian *Lieutenant Commander Rosalind DeCharre, Rangers Current Threads coming soon Category:Black Star Confederacy